Lies & Duty
by Regency
Summary: On Perm. Hiatus.
1. Lies & Duty

Author: Regency  
Title: Lies & Duty  
Category: Romance/Angst/Drama  
Pairing: H/E, Sam/Jack (Do you realize how many J's there are on this show? Jack, Jacob, Janet, Joe, Jonas H., Jonas Q. There may be some I missed)  
Summary: "They said we would be different, but we're just like them. Exactly like them. Regulations, between us like that Goa'uld shield was between them"  
~ Captain Steven Elliot & Lieutenant Jennifer Hailey ~  
Posting: Only with my permission.  
Disclaimer: They belong to the people who Stargate SG-1.  
Sequel/Season: Season Five, Proving Ground. Maybe some more chapters.  
Author's Notes: Jack and Sam aren't the main characters. Sorry for any inaccurate info in here. What I didn't know, I made up. I just found out that Elliot died in "Summit". He's still alive here and promoted him just for effect.  
  
SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1SG-1  
  
I'm watching you. I know, you know, I know, you know I'm watching. But you continue to pretend that I'm not. You know the rumors. I do too. We both do. Everyone said we'd be different, but we're just the same. I know you're watching me now. You know, I know, you know, I know you're watching. We're both watching her now. So fragile. She could be or not. I know, you know I'm not sure. He's been there. He is there. He knows, we know, we're watching, and he understands.  
  
She's perfect. Curly blonde hair, fair skin, the cutest little nose, tiny rosebud lips, chubby cheeks, and my eyes. We're watching, half-afraid, half-hoping she'll disappear into thin air as if she was never there. It's happened to him before, but he went through it alone. She doesn't know. He brought Doc like we requested, no questions asked. No one else knows. No one else can. This could kill our lives, our careers. We need to know, we have to. She needs a name. Is she? What if she is? Where'd she come from? What will we do then? They were wrong, we're just like them. Your head's on my chest. I can feel your soft blonde hair tickling my neck. You're crying. So am I. Both of us are. My arms are around your slim frame. She needs a name.   
  
"What should we name her?" I ask you. You look at her and take in her every pore and feature and look up into my eyes.   
  
"Anastasia?" It's not a statement. It's more of a suggestion, again asking for my approval. I nod.   
  
" Anastasia Marie?" We dismiss that one offhand.   
  
"Angela Paige?" I don't know where I came up with that, but I like it. I feel you smile against me.   
  
"Angela Paige. I love it." Is she or isn't she? She was just there and they said she was… I didn't believe it at first, until we started playing together. I'm not sure how old she's supposed to be, but I'd love for her to be…  
  
We're just like them. He and Doc came back. They're standing off to our right. They know. Is she or isn't she? They haven't said. He looks at us, then back at Doc. He smiles cautiously.   
  
"She is." We both start to laugh and cry at the same time. We're both happy she is, but sad at what we know we're going to lose. "Should I congratulate you or are you not keeping her, because I'll take her, if you're not?" Silence reigns for the moment. If we give her to him, we could still see her, right, but she wouldn't be ours. I look to you .   
  
"I want to keep her, but I can't make you want the same." Your bright eyes glimmer.   
  
"You're right, you can't, but I do." We hold even tighter to each other.   
  
"I just talked to General Hammond and got us a few more days here, but don't worry I haven't told him anything. I got us more time, because I thought that maybe you'd like to get to know her before everyone tries to poke and prod her in seven ways when we get back." I feel her confusion and concern at his statement. "That's what they would have done to Shane if they'd known about her. You know as well as I do that there will be no peace for her unless you do something." Shane is his daughter, Shiannon. He's had her since the NID created a child from him and a female officer on his team a few years back. He never told the female officer. It was and still is too dangerous.   
  
"What can we possibly do?" He shakes his head and looks to the Doc. She comes forward.   
  
"For now just get to know your daughter. She's beautiful. We'll figure out a way for her to be safe. A way that you can raise her somewhere where you won't be constantly looking over your shoulder in fear of her being taken." He nods to that.   
  
" Get some sleep , Captain Elliot, Lieutenant Hailey." We both nod and snuggle into our inter-zipped sleeping bags.   
  
"Good night, Colonel O'Neill, Doctor Frasier."   
Lt. Hailey  
  
We spend the next two weeks learning everything possible about Angela Paige or Pinky as her father calls her. She's very playful, but can be dead serious. The Colonel has been reporting to General Hammond on everything happening except Pinky's conception and birth, if you could call it a birth. One minute she wasn't there and the next she was. What a harrowing experience. The General has already been half-tempted to send the rest of SG-1 here for a mission, but the Colonel always talks him out of it. His excuse: things are very unstable with the coming and going through the gate. They're barely wanting to let us use it to communicate much less let it bring more stuff through. That's getting old fast. The General was already suspicious with us requesting the Colonel and the Doctor and no one else. Now with the way the Colonel's sidestepping certain questions and giving unsubstantiated information about various things, it's only a matter of time before things get hair…ier.  
  
I'm here for this communiqué.   
  
"Sierra Gulf Charlie, this Sierra Gulf Niner, please confirm contact."   
  
"Sierra Gulf Niner, this is Sierra Gulf Charlie, contact confirmed. May I ask who I'm speaking to?"   
  
"Yes, sir. You're speaking to Lt. Hailey, sir." There's silence.   
  
"Lt. ,where's the Colonel, the Doctor, or the Captain?"   
  
"Doing other things, sir." Yep, that probably went over well.   
  
"What other things, Lt.?" He's getting maaaadddd.   
  
"Things that I would know absolutely nothing about, sir." Okay, that's technically not a lie, seeing as they're in this planet's equivalent of a park with Angela and I'm here so how could I possibly know what they're doing?   
  
"Lt., you tell the Colonel that I want you all back here tomorrow morning at the latest or there is going to be hell to pay!" I sigh miserably. Oh fer cryin' out loud.   
  
"Is that a problem, Lt.?" He emphasizes my rank heavily. I must have said that out loud. I have got to stop doing that.   
  
"No, sir. I'll let him know when he returns."   
  
"Where exactly did the Colonel go?" Time to take another page from the Colonel's book.   
  
"Somewhere else, I'd assume, sir, because he 's not here. At least I don't see him anywhere. Do you? Of course you don't, 'cause he's not here to see ." Maybe I took the sarcasm a tiny bit too far. *Shrug.* What's done is done, like my career.   
  
"Lt., I'm going to disregard your moment of pure O'Neill-ness as the result of being in too close proximity of him for the last couple of weeks, but watch yourself. I will not tolerate that again." *Eyes cross heavenward*   
  
"Whatever you say, sir." He's not happy with my response.   
  
"Lt. ,--" I'm bored now and there's everybody.   
  
"Sir, here's everybody. I'll leave, so you all can talk. Bye." I run out of the camera view and catch Angela's hand on my way out.   
  
"Come on, Pinky, we're gonna build a naquaddah generator." She hasn't the slightest idea what that is, but she doesn't hesitate to run, toddle, or stumble along with me until I finally pick her up and carry her. The Colonel yells after me.   
  
"Lt., what did you do?!" I yell back.  
  
" I acted like you!" And then continue to flea. I saw the alarmed look on his face before I took off again. There's most definitely gonna be hell to pay and I'm out of checks. Damn. Talk about your mouth writin' a check your ass can't cash.  
  
++++++++  
  
I know Elliot's dead. I never saw the epi that he died in until this was already partly written, please just go with it. Hope you like .R&R. Please. 


	2. Sir, This Is

Chapter 2: Sir, This Is…  
  
Captain Elliot  
  
We're all packed and ready to go. We're saying goodbye to the natives and preparing to go home. We haven't the slightest idea what to do and neither have Doc Frasier or Colonel O'Neill. We both know that without a doubt that our careers are over. There are already too many people up high that want us gone as it is. We're both known as the Carter and O'Neill Jrs. We've already stepped on too many toes and we're headed in the same direction as Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. And the timing is just right. We came to this planet on one of our early missions together. It would have made perfect sense for Hailey to give birth here and ask them to watch the baby until she could come back for it and even when everyone knows that's not the case it's a remote possibility in their eyes. It would have been easy for her to hide it being as small as she is. What are the odds of our daughter being almost a year old when we came here a year ago? They'll say she didn't want to miss her…our daughter's first birthday, since she suggested coming back here in the first place. They'll say she only brought her back, because the people couldn't keep her anymore or she felt guilty for leaving her. But the blame will ultimately fall to me. They'll say I led her, coaxed her, bribed her into my bed, got her pregnant and made her give it away (mind the 'it'). I don't think so, but it will all come back to evidence, our daughter being it…that. Our daughter exists and evidence, Angela, doesn't lie, not yet anyway. Then the poking and prodding will start. This is unacceptable when it comes to my Pinky.  
  
I never thought I'd love someone that much. But that's how much I love Hailey and Pinky. I love Hailey for giving me Pinky and for being my 2IC. She's great. I do care about her…a lot more the I'm supposed to. Famous words. I would rather die than lose Hailey or Pinky.   
  
Colonel O'Neill is dialing Earth, he's putting in the IDC code, we wait the required 72 seconds. Before he walks into the event horizon, he turns to us.   
  
"Good luck, god speed, and it's a girl!" With that he turns and enters the wormhole. Janet or Doc gives us an encouraging look and a reassuring smile before going through. We're the only ones left, just the three of us. Me, Pinky, and Hailey. We look to each other for a second. Hailey and I stand Pinky on her unstable legs and take each of her hands. We stop right at the rippling surface.   
  
"This is it." You nod.   
  
"This is it." We look down to see Pinky kick her foot into the blue, and giggle. She makes the both of us smile. We know what we're giving up, but more so we know what we're getting. We step through as something new, a family.  
We step through still holding hands. The General looks down to Pinky and then back up to us for an explanation, any explanation. I speak,   
  
"General Hammond, sir, there's someone you should meet. Sir, this is Angela Paige, our daughter."  
  
"I'm sorry Captain, I thought you just told me that this young lady was your and Lt. Hailey's daughter."   
  
"I did, sir. And she is… Our daughter, that is. Sir." He couldn't look less happy. He turns to the Colonel and the Doc.   
  
"Did this have anything to do with the fact that you two left without backup?" They nod.   
  
"Yes, sir." He turns back to us.   
  
"I will deal with this situation accordingly. After the four…five of you have a complete physical and are cleared by Dr. Warner."   
  
The rest of SG-1 are off to the side looking on in astonishment.   
  
As we walk past I hear Carter make a comment.  
  
" I can't believe they would do this. They should have known better. They had so much potential and they just throw it all away on something that probably won't last anyway. " This stops Hailey and in turn me and Pinky in our tracks. She turns and let's go Pinky's hand. She walks over to Major Carter and gets way in her face.   
  
"You know what your problem is Major? You have no faith in anything you can't plan. Science this, science that. Get a life and a sense of reality, would you?" She begins to mock her. Hailey as Carter: "I can't believe they would do this. They should have known better. They had so much potential and they just throw it all away on something that probably won't last anyway. Blah, bla, blah,blah, blaaaa. No wonder you and the Colonel aren't together. You can't explain , categorize, or fix him, so you don't want him. You wanna talk about potential. You don't have any. You don't deserve the Colonel, nor do you have the potential to deserve someone with a heart like his."   
  
"Lt.," she starts. "You are out of line."   
  
"Oh, please what are you gonna do? Court martial me? Get in line. You think I didn't know from the moment I saw my daughter that my career was over, from the moment I held her, named her? I knew Major, but I also knew that she had to be the most important thing in my life from then on. My career be damned. And she is. Here's a bit of science for you Major. She's our daughter biologically and we're going to raise her." I put my two cents in.   
  
"Hailey +Elliot + Angela Paige= Potential for family." With that you retake your position and we're on our way.  
  
The rumor mill moves fast. By three hours later there was scarcely a person who didn't know about Pinky and Hailey's rant at Carter. I bet this did nothing, but encourage the Sam/Jack rumors. If we had just done it, then those two had to have done it years ago. Unfortunately, they had though only one knew. If anyone found Shane, hell would break out in the SGC halls.  
  
We just went an got our physicals. There were serious arguments regarding Hailey and my staying with Angela during her first physical. They wanted us to go and we refused. They tried to order us and we still refused. We stayed. We are Carter and O' Neill Jr. after all.   
We're in the briefing room with SG-1 plus Doc and General Hammond, and a guest, Jacob Carter/Selmak. So far, we're only being debriefed, but that will only last for so long seeing as me and Hailey didn't actually do much.  
  
Oh, crapola. It's our turn. 


	3. It Was Like This

Chapter 3: It Was Like This…  
  
Lt. Hailey  
  
"Lt. Hailey, Captain Elliot. Explain to me, how you ended up with a one year-old daughter and where the hell she's been all of this time." I look down to Pinky who looks disturbed at his tone. She starts to whimper and turns into my stomach to get away from the hostility he keeps sending our way.  
  
"Sir, this may seem like a bit much to ask, but could you yell a little less? You're scaring my daughter. I know you wouldn't want anyone screaming in front of your granddaughter like you're screaming right now." He seems to take this under consideration and takes a deep breath.  
  
" I apologize, Lt. it's just that this command already has so much against it and then, two of my officers come home with a year-old daughter… That's not a great thing, Lt. I apologize to your daughter for scaring her. That was not my intention, but you need to understand how much trouble you and the Captain are in."  
  
"We do, sir and we talked about it. There is nothing else we can do, besides raise her, sir. We're not giving her up and even if it means the SGC, we're going to keep her. You should know that before we can go any further."  
  
"Lt,--"He can't finish that sentence until I'm finished.   
  
"Sir, you need to understand that no underhandedness played any part in Pinky's conception, birth, or eventual arrival here to Earth. Captain Elliot and I have never engaged in any unregulatory fraternization, ever. You may not believe me, but I assure that I understand the possible impact this situation could have on the future of this command. I am completely willing to take whatever measures are necessary to somehow…I don't know rectify this. I'll resign if I have to. But I'm not giving Pinky up. No, sir. No way."  
  
" Ditto…sir." That's Steven for you. A man of very few, if any words. I guess I'll be teaching all of the articulacy in this family. He'll be a good daddy for the Pink one. 


	4. You Asked For It

Chapter 4: You Asked For it.  
  
Captain Elliot  
  
This is still not getting anywhere. Tempers are simply running too high in here for a true and objective briefing to take place. The Colonel obviously at the end of his rope with this nonsense sticks two fingers into his mouth and lets out a jarring whistle. Pinky covers her delicate ears and everyone else turns to look at him.  
  
"Look. sir. Here's the deal: These two have a child that is a year-old. You've automatically assumed that she's always existed when that may or may not be the case. Now, everyone. Stop making accusations and start asking questions." Everyone takes that little speech into consideration and nods in agreement.  
  
" Captain, may I ask when your daughter…Pinky? was born?" That was Selmak. I nod.  
  
"To my knowledge, she was born only a few weeks ago, but was born almost a year-old." They look ready to disbelieve me already. "Wait. You may not believe me, but it is the honest to God truth. We only found out for sure that she was ours when we sent for the Doc and the Colonel and had them do a DNA test."  
  
"That's reasonable enough, I'd guess. Another question: Why'd you send for the Colonel? What help could he have provided?" I can't tell 'em that. I look to the Colonel for some type of assistance or guidance. His gaze tells me only to be truthful. If he's sure. He's sure. Well, this is fun.  
  
"He's been where we are and we thought we might be able to benefit from his experience." Jacob/Selmak looks very interested now.  
  
"You mean the fact that he's had a child. Many of the personnel here have had children. That's not it, is it?" Okay, Steven, be truthful.  
  
" No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
" He's had a child under the same circumstances as us. Even had a daughter too. We needed the kind of support necessary from someone who's been where we are. Someone whose had a child out of the blue, with little to no preparation of which to speak."  
  
"Captain, are you saying that the Colonel has had a daughter under these same circumstances?"  
  
"Sir, the Colonel's sitting just down the table. Why don't you ask him yourself, sir?"  
  
"Because I asked you , Captain." Yeah, you did.  
  
Damn. 


	5. Her Name is Shiannon, but He Calls Her S...

Chapter 5: His Daughter's Name is Shiannon, But He Calls Her Shane  
  
Captain Elliot's POV  
  
"Yes, sir, I did say the Colonel had a daughter under almost identical circumstances to Lieutenant Hailey and myself."  
  
"May we ask what these circumstances are, Captain?" Major Carter emphasizes my rank heavily with this question. The Colonel is catching some serious hell in the look s department. If looks could kill…Damn. 6 feet won't save him.  
  
"Yes, sir." I don't elaborate. I said you could ask. I didn't say I'd answer.  
  
"Well, Captain." I tip my cap to him. Well, what?  
  
"Well, General." Two can play that game.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer?" Not today. Maybe when Pinky's 18.  
  
"You didn't say I had to. You asked if you could ask and I said you could, but I didn't say I'd answer. And I'm not saying I'm answering now." Ain't I a bastard.  
  
"Captain I…we are ordering you to explain yourself and the statements you just made now!"  
  
"Sirs, ma'am. Ethically, you can't order me to reveal anything said to me in confidence and if you do, you can just draw up the DoD charges, not like it could go to general court-martial anyway. I'm not telling you anything, unless Colonel O'Neill or Doctor Frasier gives me the OK." If looks could kill an off-world burial wouldn't save me.  
  
"Doctor Frasier ordered you not to speak about the circumstances surrounding the conception of his, Colonel O'Neill's, daughter. Am I correct?" This is Major Carter. The silent duo had better start talking before more shit hits the fan, quickly.  
  
"Tell her, Captain."  
  
"Sir?" He's gone crazy.  
  
"Tell her." The silent duo isn't so silent anymore.  
  
"Are you sure, Doc?" She nods. "Okay. Let's start over. What do you want to know?"  
  
"What the Colonel's daughter's name?"  
  
"Seriously, you should ask him yourself. Not that I have any qualms about tellin' ya, but it's sound a lot better comin' from him. He can give you straight facts, but I barely know the story."  
  
"Captain." They don't haveta be so threatenin' about it.  
  
"His daughter's name is Shiannon, but he call her Shane. She almost four years-old." There, I've done more than my part. Anything else comes from them, 'cuz I really don't know much else, except that her mom is Major Carter and I ain't telling them that. I don't think they will be either.  
  
" And?"  
  
"And…that's about all I know about her. Please, ask those two for any completely accurate information." They look to him. Them being the two generals, seeing as Carter is now out of her element.  
  
"Colonel? Is what he's saying true?"  
  
"The Captain does not lie." Cryptic, maybe?  
  
"Okay. Since you want to make this so difficult."  
  
"I don't see anything difficult happening here."  
  
"Good, there doesn't have to be any difficulty here, Jack. Just tell us the truth. Do you have a four year-old daughter named Shiannon?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Where did she come from?" Isn't that just an opening for sarcasm.  
  
"Where do babies come from? Jacob, I thought you'd know that by now."  
  
"Jack, this is serious."  
  
"Ask the NID. They made her."  
  
"How and who from?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you and I'm not tellin' ya."  
  
"Why not? Don't you trust us?"  
  
"Not even gonna dignify that last one with a response. As for the first…Let's just say there's enough against us. We don't need a child added to that and neither does this command. As General Hammond has so helpfully pointed out. One child is enough, two is too many." If that doesn't make it blatantly obvious; nothing will.   
  
"Does she know?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
"Shiannon's mother?" The Colonel shakes his head.  
  
"She can't know…ever!"  
  
"Why, Jack? How can you deny a woman the right to her own daughter?"  
  
"You wouldn't say that if you'd seen Shane. You'd know her mom immediately. You see her all the time. "  
  
"Let me see a picture of her then." The Colonel grudgingly pulls on from one of his pockets and hands it over; careful to keep anyone, but me, Hailey, Pinky, Doc, and Jacob from seeing it. Jacob holds the picture in his hands, mindful of leaving fingerprints. He tips his head, then the picture. He looks almost in disbelief. "Her? I can't believe it."  
  
"Yep. Now, you understand, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. I understand. Damn. Her. Looks just like her too."  
  
"I've noticed. She's got her little nose and everything. And her chin. You noticed the ears. She's got those same elfin ears."  
  
"Damn, Jack. How'd you hide her away. When Sam was little I gloated about how gorgeous she was every chance I got. How could you possibly not gloat about this cutie?"  
  
"I gloat. Just not to anyone here." Everyone else is beginning to look a little miffed at being left out.  
  
Daniel was getting a little impatient.   
  
"Are you gonna share? Jack?" I did not like the inflection in that. The Colonel doesn't either from the look he just gave Doc Jackson.  
  
"No. I'm not gonna share…you Spacemonkey." And…he's gonna do it and…*pout* He did it. He pouted. "Stick your lip back onto your mouth, Daniel. That's not gonna work." 


	6. Guess Who's Comin' To The SGC

Guess Who's coming to the SGC?  
  
*Note: Jack will call her Shiann, in place of Shane form here on. I do know that's not the correct way to spell that, but too bad.*  
  
Captain Elliot  
  
"Well, since we're all so curious here, why don't I bring Shiann here?" Hey, he should so do that, so I can spend time with Pinky and Hailey.  
  
"I think that's a great idea, Colonel? Don't you, Generals?" They both cast very suspicious looks towards me. Okay, they know distraction when they're being distracted." I mean, I'm just saying it sounds like a good idea to me. But you are the Generals. It's your choice." They seem to have a silent conference. Hammond gives a curt nod.  
  
"Colonel I expect to meet your daughter no later than 08H30 Mountain Time, tomorrow morning, or else." The Colonel winces that wince, which one gives when they've been given an order that they can't follow to the letter for one reason or another.  
  
The General knows that wince and doesn't like what it's telling him.   
  
  
  
"Is this going to be a problem, Colonel?" Emphasis on the *Colonel*  
  
"Well, sir. Shiann doesn't get up until 08H30. Which, I think you know means that I have to get her up over an hour early to get her and myself here on time."  
  
"Well, that's not my problem, now is it, Colonel?"  
  
"Of course not, sir, it's all my problem." He ends the muttered statement in a sigh.  
  
"So you'll be here?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Both of you?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"On time? Not an hour early or God forbid an hour late?" I would swear the Colonel rolled his eyes, but I just miss it.'  
  
"Yes, sir. We'll be there, the both of us, on time. I swear."  
  
"Fine, then. Jacob, anything to add?" The retired General just shakes his head in the negative. "All right, dismissed."  
  
I don't know how, but now it seems like Colonel O'Neill--and maybe the good Doctor Frasier-- are in way more trouble than me or Hailey. And from the way he and Doc just tore out of here with the rest of SG-1 hot on their heels, they know it too.  
  
Before long Hailey, Pinky, and I are the only one's left in the briefing room. I look at her, holding our daughter and cherish the sight for it is one Colonel O'Neill will never see.  
  
We guess they've forgotten about us and we decide hightail it out of there before they remember. I feel the numerous glances at our backs and can't help the need to walk closer to Hailey than normal. It's a protective instinct. What's a guy to do?  
  
We head to the commissary to get Pinky a bite to eat. We can tell she's hungry, 'because she tries to eat her mother's hair whenever she is. It's safe to say, eventually we got the idea.  
  
We get to the serving line and decide on Jell-O for all of us. Now, the only debate is which Jell-O to get. There's the blue, the green, the red, the orange, and of course the ever-present yellow.  
  
I of course, being the man of the house, wanted red. Okay, not. I love orange Jell-O, just like I love orange soda and so that's what I picked. To say Hailey was surprised would be an understatement, because she likes it too. Two orange-lovers. Who woulda thunk it?  
  
But the big surprise was when our daughter reached for the yellow and the orange. Apparently she likes to keep her options open.  
  
After paying for the Jell-Os we find an empty table and head that way. Before we get there, Satterfield stops us and invites us to her table.  
  
We get to her table to see Grogan and another one of her team members…what's-her-name…um, Tremborini. Yeah, that's it. 1st Lieutenant Rossi Tremborini. She was recruited the training rotation before us.   
  
Grace introduces us and we exchange pleasantries before sitting down. Rossi and Angela immediately hit it off and before we can stop her, she's crawled out of her mother's lap, across the table, and into Tremborini's. Well, I'll be damned. She's just a year-old and Pinky's already making more friends than me.  
  
After this, Rossi asks about the scene in the 'Gate room. She'd come in for a mission just an hour before and had been up in the briefing room with Satterfield, Grogan, and the rest of their team. She'd seen the whole thing through the window.  
  
After having what started out as the Reader's Digest turned long enough to rival the length of "War and Peace" for the book lovers, I cut off the questions.  
  
"Guess who's comin' to the SGC tomorrow." I see Hailey grin out of the corner of my eye.  
  
Grace and Rossi look at us expectantly. We haven't mentioned the littlest O'Neill yet. Grogan, who is admittedly faster in the head than he's ever given credit for, claps his hands triumphantly.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter's daughter, Shiann!"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill and whose daughter, Lt.?"calls a voice from behind us. We all turn to see, none other than the notorious Senator Kinsey behind us.  
  
This is great, real freakin' great. Of everyone it had to be Senator "You've Got to Be Kidding Me".  
  
"He didn't say anything, sir." I refuse to bend to his beady-eyed glare. And he knows this.  
  
He stomps out of the commissary, muttering…  
  
"We'll see about that."   
  
If things were bad before, they just got a hundred times worse. Who's comin' to the SGC tomorrow? Shiann Tabitha O'Neill. Who's at the SGC now? Senator Robert (Y or N) * "Kick me"* Kinsey.  
  
I turn to hear Hailey curse and say…  
  
"The Shiann's out of the cradle now." She has been spending way too much time with me. And we may be spending a whole lot of time together in Leavenworth if he has his say.  
  
I really don't need this. Really.  
  
Guess who's leaving the SGC. Take a guess. No prizes for getting it right. Oh, man, I really don't need this. Not today.  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Please read and review. I know it's not very good, but it's been a while.  
  
Hopefully the next chapter will be: "Shiann, Shining Star" Don't count on it being any time soon. My muse is here against her will. 


End file.
